The Irrelevant Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog
by Crbob100
Summary: Some of Sonic's adventures were too irrelevant to get games, but they still deserve to be told. That is where this fanfiction comes in. Rated T for language.
1. Amy's Proposal

**Hey guys. I just want to say before you read that I don't own Sonic. All Sonic characters are property of SEGA. Now, enjoy the story.**

Sonic was sitting on his couch, watching the time. 11:59. It would only be a few seconds until noon. That was when-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

-that happened. "Right on time," Sonic thought. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Sonic," Amy said, on the other side. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight."

"Amy," Sonic addressed his wanna-be girlfriend. "I thought I already told you yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. No. I do not want to go to dinner with you."

"Awww..." Amy complained. "Please?"

Then, Sonic decided that he could date her. He could be mean to her the whole time, so that she wouldn't want to be with him and he could finally get peace and quiet. "Fine," Sonic said. Then Sonic realized that he didn't know how he could possibly be a jerk to her, but it was too late. Amy had caught him in her trap.

As of this moment in time, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Thanks for reading. I know it was a short chapter, but it will pick up around Chapter 3. If you liked it, you could always follow to get updates. No pressure, though.**


	2. Preperation

"Yay!" Amy said. "I made reservations to Mario's Pasta Place for eight o' clock."

"Wait, you made reservations to a fancy Italian resturaunt before you even knew that I would agree to go with you?" Sonic asked his now-girlfriend.

"Yeah," Amy said. "What's your point?"

"Have you been doing that everyday?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. Before you would agree to come, I kept aking Cream there," Amy explained. "Oh yeah! This is a formal resturaunt. You need to wear a suit."

"Uhh... Okay," Sonic said.

"Great! See you there!" Amy said, skipping away.

When Amy got home, Cream was there, watching TV. "You look happy, Miss Amy."

"That's because I am," Amy said. "Sonic has finally agreed to go to dinner with me!"

"That's great!" Cream said. Then under her breath, "I've been getting tired of pasta."

* * *

><p>"A suit?" Sonic thought to himself. I don't have one of those. And I definatly don't have enough rings to buy one. If only Tails weren't on vacation. He could help me." Then, a realization came over Sonic. "Wait a minute. Tails..."<p>

Sonic ran upstairs to Tails' bedroom. He opened his closet to see the black suit hanging up inside. Sonic took the suit off the hanger and tried it on. It was a little bit small, but it was theonly thing he had to work with. Then, Sonic went over to Tails' dresser. He looked through a few drawers until he found the one that had the ties. Sonic decided on a pink tie with small, white dots. It went well with the suit.

As 7:30 rolled around, Sonic went to Amy's house to pick her up. He rung the doorbell, and Cream answered. "Hello, Mr. Sonic," she said.

"Well, hi there, Cream," Sonic said. "Could you go get Amy for me, please?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Sonic." Cream turned around. "Oh, Miss Amy!"

_That's not quite what I had in mind,_ Sonic thought. _But, I guess it works._

Amy came down the stairs in a long, sparkly, blue dress. (Blue is her favorite color, for obvious reasons.) "Hey, Sonic. Are you ready to go? I know you don't have a car, but you can drive mine to the resturaunt if you want to be the driver."

"Uh... Sure," Sonic said. "Let's go." He turned around to walk to Amy's car.

"Oh no!"


	3. Dinner

"What? What is it?" Sonic searched around for the cause of trouble.

"There are two holes in the back of your pants!" Amy said.

"Oh, that," Sonic said. "Jeez, Amy. Don't scare me like that. I thought there was an emergency."

"But it is an emergency!" Amy said. "You can't go into the restaraunt with two holes in the back of your pants! Let's go back inside. I'll sew them up for you."

"Oh, uh... I don't think you should, Amy," Sonic said.

"Too bad," Amy said. "I want you looking your best for our date."

* * *

><p>A little bit later, Amy had the holes sewn up. She handed the pants to Sonic, who inspected them. <em>Tails is going to kill me for this one<em>, he thought to himself.

Nevertheless, Sonic put the pants on and drove Amy to Mario's Pasta Place.

The two hedgehogs went inside and were seated. The date actually seemed to be going well. Then the waiter came...

"Hello. My name is Ivo, and I will be your server. What would you two like to dri-"

"Dr. Eggman?!" Sonic interupted. "I don't know what you are planning to do this time, but I will put a stop to it!"

The man standing before them was indeed Sonic's worst enemy, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

Sonic began to attack the large doctor, causing the manager, Mario, to come out and break it up.

"What-a is-a going on-a here?" he asked.

"This customer just attacked me for no reason!" Eggman said.

"No reason?" Sonic responded. "I had plenty of reason. You're my arch-nemesis!"

"I'm just trying to earn some rings here," Eggman said. "I'm not hatching any evil plot."

"That's-a it!" Mario said. "Both of-a you-a hedgehogs are-a no longer allowed in my-a resturaunt! Ever again!"

Sonic and Amy were forcefully carried out of the resturaunt.

"I cannot believe you, Sonic!" Amy said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You got us kicked out of a fancy restraunt because you just _had _to have your opportunity to attack Eggman," Amy reminded him. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"H-He-He's my arch-nemesis," Sonic said.

"Ugh!" Amy got in her car and drove away.

Sonic started to head home, slowly. He felt too guilty to run fast. But then he realized...

It worked! Amy would leave him alone now!

Now Sonic was so happy, that he ran home as fast as he could. When he got there, he hung Tails' suit back up, and then he went back downstairs to watch TV.

"I'm home!" Tails walked into the house and put a golden ring (not the money kind) down on the table.

"Hey, Tails! How was your vacation?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, pretty good," Tails said. "I had to fight some enemies, but that didn't take too long. Anyway, I'm pretty tired from the jet-lag, so I'm gonna go to my room."

"I thought you used your own plane," Sonic said.

"That doesn't mean I won't get jet-lag," Tails said. Then he went upstairs to sleep. A few moments later...

"Sonic!"

"What is it Tails?"

"What the hell happened to my suit?!"


End file.
